On automobiles and the like are mounted various electric devices and electric components. As means for transmitting to these electric devises and the electric components electric power from power source or control signals from control devices are employed wire harnesses.
The wire harnesses are wired on the panels composing car bodies of the automobiles or the like. There have been advocated various types of wire harnesses that are provided with wiring clips engaged with attachment holes of the panels (see PTLs 1 to 3).
The above-mentioned wire harness is provided with a protection tube as an exterior component for preventing the electric wire from damage, which results from interference of the panel and the wire harness when wired in the panel (for example, PTL 4). The protection tube has a latch attached thereto to bind an outside of the protection tube and to be engaged with a latch hole of the panel.
The latch is provided with a belt binding outside of the protection tube and a latch formed operable to be engaged with the latch hole, and is bound to the protection tube with a given tension by a binding tool (for example, PTL 5).
The binding tool is provided with a fastening structure fastening the belt of the latch, a lever operating manually the fastening structure, and a cutting structure cutting the belt fastened by the fastening structure (for example, PTL 6).
The above-mentioned wire harness is configured such that a binder tool which holds and branches the electric wire and a latch attachment tool which attaches the latch to the protection tube upstand therefrom, and that the electric wire is wired in two-dimensional plane on a wiring board in order to be wired in three-dimensional space above the panel in a predetermined wiring formation by using the wiring board indicating wiring path for wiring the electric wire in predetermined formation (for example, PTL 7).
The latch attachment tool is provided with a base fixed onto the wiring board with bolt or the like, a columnar part upstanding from the base, a receiving part disposed at a tip of the columnar part and receiving the latch of the latch tool, and a guide parallel to the receiving part and guiding the belt of the latch (for example, PTL 8).